Data's Soul
by Emma Martinez1
Summary: What happens to Data when he dies, dose he have a soul? Data reviews his life and sees everything from a new prospective.


This was inspired by another story about Data's soul i read.

 **Data's Soul**

A green light that gave way to an intense white light, the sound of a count down fades into silence. Thoughts of friends and sheared adventures transform into feelings of love and bliss.

Data felt himself slip into a deep sleep like state, not the grate void he was expecting but a warm embrace that was calling him.

His life flashing slowly before him, he had played back his life to himself before he died. However now he saw his life from a different viewpoint.

He did not have his emotion chip with him when he died, and he was now aware of how emotions felt having used the chip. But this was different he had a deeper understanding of the feel of each moment of his life. He saw and felt each persons prospective of each moment. What they felt, hoped feared and loved.

Data looked and watched himself as if he was an observer of his own life, his struggle to become more human the longing to feel something anything.

His focus landed on the scene of his daughter Lal's death. He saw himself work frantically to save her life, the last tender moments between them. Lal telling him that she loved him, Data replying tenderly he wishes he could feel it back.

Having watching this scene replay he felt all the emotion his, Lal's and his friends who grieved for him. Data realised the love was always there for his daughter he just felt it in a different way humans did. Now he felt the love in all its glory.

The scene now moving to his brother Lore, Data felt the excitement and wonder of the finding of a possible family member. He felt the fear and anger Lore felt when he was activated. Lore to mask and push back his feeling started teasing Data straight away, to try and make Data feel like he was obsolete.

Data felt all the hurt and anger he had towards his brother. When he betrayed him tried to destroy the Enterprise, steeling his emotion chip hurting their father. The biggest hurt was when Lore nearly convinced Data to hurt his friend.

Then Data felt all Lore's pain, the rejection he felt from all those people on the colony. The betray from his father when he was turned off and taken apart.

He felt Lore's need to be in control and his fear of people and getting close. Most of all Data felt Lore's sadness and shame, which he hid with jokes and cruel actions.

Then the scene went to Data deactivating Lore. Data realised he had hated himself for having to do it and wished he could of helped Lore somehow. Data suddenly felt the love Lore had for Data and in his last moments he had wished he could have been a better brother to him. He meant those words he said even though part of it was to manipulate him in his last attempt to save himself.

Data's focus now on his father, the excitement and wonder when he realised he had came face to face with him. He noticed he had a little anger from the abandoned he felt. Why did he not contact him all those years? Then his fathers feeling came to Data in waves of love and he felt his father's sadness in leaving Data. His father was proud and wanted Data to lead a normal life as possible that was his gift to Data.

Data then watched their last moment he felt all the regret and sadness of that moment, but most off all the love of a father and his son.

Images of the Enterprise D came into focus and a feeling of belonging the feeling of home. Though the Enterprise D was not the last ship Data was on this was his home, he had missed it greatly and he noticed he had grieved for that ship, it felt like an old friend.

Suddenly there was Spot on Data's lap purring. Data stroke Spot, all the times Spot had comforted Data came into focus. He never realised it then but Spot had been grate help in his life. He felt the love his cat had for him and how Spot new when Data needed a stroke or distracting from sad thoughts. Only Data never realised that he had sad thoughts before the emotion chip but he did.

The last moments came to Data's mind. His last look at his Captain the goodbye he whispered as he desterilised. Data felt his Captains confusion, then the sad realising of the moment. His Captain wanted to say no Data but it was too late, he did not want Data to die for him his job was to protect him and his crew.

His Captain always looked out for Data always had is best interest at heart. Data and the Captain had a strong bond that formed over the years. Data realised that Picard felt protective over him like a father would to a son.

Then there was Troy; she had always been tender to Data. He enjoyed their talks and chess games they had. She always made Data feel like he belonged that he was important and loved. Data suddenly felt a pain it was Troy she had just realised Data was dead. He felt all her emotions in one big wave.  
She loved Data like an older sister to a brother. She felt sadness for him of all the things he was going to miss and the experiences he should have had if still alive.

Tasha was now standing in front of Data. He was back that day he and everyone were infected with that virus.

He felt Tasha's longing for comfort and tenderness and that is what she saw in Data. She had been watching him for months and felt an attraction to him she did not want to admit.

Tasha had enjoyed their moment of intimacy; Data had been the only man who made feel completely safe. His child like wonder and passion made her feel alive like never before.

He then felt his own hurt when she had ordered him to forget what had happened. Data had felt tenderness and the feeling of been longed for which he thought he would never feel. To be rejected hurt a little even though he never knew it at the time.

Data then felt Tasha's guilt of rejecting Data when all he ever showed her was kindness. She secretly loved the time they spent together but was afraid of losing control and been venerable.

Data's mind went to each crewmember, person, friend he ever met. Riker, Worlf, Beverly, Wesley and even Dr Maddox. Seeing everything from his and their viewpoint.

His thoughts now focused on his best friend. A man who made living a enjoyable experience, a man who was always there for his friend. Even when Data nearly kill him thanks to his brother Lore, Geordi never held anything but concern and love for his friend. He had stopped Data destroying the emotion chip, always looking out for me Data thought.

He remembers all the fun times and how Geordi's jokes were always lost on him. I was a very lucky man to have had him in my life he thought.

The emotion of what Geordie felt when he gave his friend the last look as he helped Data go to his dome. He felt so hurt, guilty but also proud of his friend. Such love Data felt form him a deep connection only best friends share.

Data felt sad at all the moments he was going to miss out on with his friends.

He was then taken to the Enterprise E were his friends were toasting to his life. Riker was recalling the first in counter with Data and how he could not whistle and get the tune right. This made Data smile warmly, Data said to himself I am going to miss them all.

Suddenly Data felt a hand on his shoulder it was Lal. Father she said tenderly come with me. Data looked at her with amazement was this really happening. Could he really be in the presence of his daughter again?

Lal he said then embraced her in a warm hug, not wanting to let her go. Father you have to come with me she said. Lal reached out her hand and Data grabbed it and was lead into the most beautiful light he had ever seen.

What is the place Lal, how is this possible. Father you are in the afterlife, you have died. I know Data said but I did not think I had a soul, I did not know androids had souls.

Lal smiled at her father everyone has a soul especially you. Data then saw a familiar figure come out of the light. It was his father Dr Soong.

He approached Data and took him into a warm embrace. I am proud of you son, what you have done is on of the most selfless acts a person can make. I know I said I did not approve of you been in Starfleet but when I got here I saw all the good you brought to people all the worlds you helped.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and said, you have to go back Data! Go back Data said, I do not wish to go back I want to stay with you and Lal.

They need you down their Data, said his father. You are a special kind of soul Data you bring grate joy to the people you encounter and you are needed.

Data looked at his father then at Lal will I remember this? Been reunited with you and Lal he said.

No Data part of life is the mystery of it all. However you will be changed a little by it all, nothing ever stay the same his father told him.

Lal kissed her fathers cheek and said we will be here waiting for you.

Data suddenly feel into a deep sleep everything going black and hazy he felt memories slipping away from him.  
Data, Data can you here us; a distant voice was calling him.

Data opened his eyes with confusion the last he could remember was uploading his memories to B4 so why was he here?

The End

By Emma Martinez


End file.
